Arena PvP
Arena PvP takes place in specialized instances where teams of various sizes compete against each other to complete different objectives depending on the competition being played. Overview Arena PVP is unlocked at level 10. Players can queue for a Arena match using their On Duty Menu. Every match has a 2 minute warm-up period while waiting for all combatants to enter the match. Once all combatants have entered the 2 minute timer will be replaced with a 30 second timer at the end of which the match will commence. A match may start at the end of the 2 minute timer even when both teams have not been filled. All combatants are placed within their own safe room (one for each team) with a provided Sparring Dummy that also acts as a respawn point. Game Types Best of Five Deathmatch Works like Deathmatch, but you need to score three times to win. Bomb Disposal Each faction has a robotic Bomb Mech Suit standing in their (re-)spawn zone. One player needs to equip the suit and find the current location of the bomb - the white dot on the mini-map - and disarm it for 200 points. This needs to be done until 1000 points are reached or the time is over. The bomb location changes after every disarmament. The Bomb Mech Suits have their own set of power loadouts. Ko'd iconic allies will also be marked with a white dot, but can be revived. Capture and Hold Both team start with the same amount of points. A set number of capture zone or "nodes" are dispatched in the arena. To capture a node, one must be standing next to it, and wait for the progress bar to complete itself. If two players from opposite teams are standing in the capture zone then the area will become contested until one side is either defeated or leaves. Once a zone is under a team's control then the opposing team's score will begin to drop. The first team whose score reaches 0 loses. The difference between this mode and King of the Hill is that players are not required to stand on capture zone for it to remain on that team's side. Points are also lost by getting knocked out by an enemy player. Once a team loses its points it is declared the loser. If a neither team has lost all its points when the match time expires, the team with the most points wins. Capture the Flag Both sides are presented with an element to guard, which acts as that team's flag. Both team's objectives is to capture the other team's element and return it to their own base. If both team's element are being taken at the same time then neither side can score until one side loses their captured element. Any player can pick up the element but when they do all their movement abilities (flight, super speed and acrobatics) are immediately disabled. If a player carrying the element dies or drops it, the opposing team can interact with the element and it will teleport back to their base. Points are also gained by knocking out an enemy player. Once a team earns a set amount of points it is declared the winner. If a neither team has earned the set amount when the match time expires, the team with the most points wins. Deathmatch Points are gained by knocking out an enemy player. Once a team earns a set amount of points it is declared the winner. If a neither team has earned the set amount when the match time expires, the team with the most points wins. Hall of Doom Assault The Hall of Doom Assault is a two part task. First secure the perimeter, then confront the enemy. 1) Secure the Perimeter Find the consoles along the outer wall and secure those, then fight the enemy. 2) Confront the Enemy First bring down the four iconic allies of the enemy, then deal with the remainder. Graviton Tech Recovery Both sides need to fight to pick up the Graviton Tech in the middle room and transport it to a safe zone on their side of the safehouse for 200 points. This has to be repeated until 1000 points are gathered. KOs merely count for minor points. King of the Hill Both team start with the same amount of points. A set number of capture zone or "nodes" are dispatched in the arena. To capture a node, one must be standing next to it, and wait for the progress bar to complete itself. If two players from opposite teams are standing in the capture zone then the area will become contested until one side is either defeated or leaves. Once a zone is under a team's control then the opposing team's score will begin to drop. The first team whose score reaches 0 loses. The difference between this mode and Capture and Hold is that at least one player must be constantly standing upon a capture zone for it to remain on that team's side. Points are also lost by getting knocked out by an enemy player. Once a team loses its points it is declared the loser. If neither team has lost all its points when the match time expires, the team with the most points wins. Rescue Both sides need to fight to free hostages from their encasement for 200 points. This has to be repeated until 1000 points are gathered. KOs merely count for minor points. Iconics can be freed too to help in the fight, but will not count towards the score. Watchtower Assault ... Arenas Arenas before Game Update 25 Rewards *A victory in any arena awards 5-40 Marks of Valor (depending on PvP tier). *A loss in any arena awards half the Marks of Valor a player would get if they're first. Category:PvP Category:Gameplay Category:Arena PvP